Right Now
by iTS DESPERATi0N
Summary: Ive just got this one night to clarify what ive been feeling for you over these long four months.No one can ever know what I feel for you. I cant love you like I want to, because this is something that can only be shared between the hearts and bodies of t


Right Now

C ._00_1- What Id Do To You

**© iTS DESPERATi_0_N**

* * *

_Youre so...you just dont know_

_What Id do to you_

_If the situation was different_

* * *

Ive been watching him for some time now. The way he functions, to the way that he glides his body across the hallway. I see him staring at me in the classes that we do have together. He wants it. I want it. However, due to the unfortunacy of the situation, we cant. Were cousins.

Yuki Sohma. Prince Yuki. I thought that I had loather him. Nowadays, I dont know what it is...but im attracted to him. That smooth perfect skin, so pale, it needs to be roughened. Preferably by me. How delicate and fragile he is excites me sometimes, thinking of how I wish to just get him open. His teardrop lips so juicy, and his hair so neat, everything about him makes me just want to rub my hands all over every single inch of that boys body. Its such a sin that I want to let my body have. I want to take in every scent, every drop of sweat, every physical feature he has. I want to make him mine.

* * *

_Its beat and go go..._

_Wed be on this floor, itd be on for sure_

_Its too bad that we can't..._

* * *

If only I could have him at this very moment...I would jump at the chance to just be with him. Just for one night, even just a few minutes for us to be alone...Just for us to seize the moment together, Id give anything. I can only picture it now. The kissing, the rubbing, the squeezing, the moaning or screaming, even the burning sensations all over my body and his, colliding together, and feeling the pure ecstasy of a climax with him. The way it would be, if only we could find some time, or some place. I know he wants to be with me, just as much as I want to.

* * *

_You make me wanna do something I never do_

_Wanna go there with you_

_All the way there..._

_Touch me there..._

_Take me there with you_

_Nothing compares to you_

_I'm not prepared to do it..._

* * *

Hes been teasing me, and testing me over the months. At times, while I was serving a detention, he would ever so lightly caress his lower stomach, and glare at me while he licked his lips. Id just eat at him with my eyes telling him how much I wanted more. I wouldnt be able to move or do anything to him, because of the damned supervision in the room. We were damn near grown, and we wanted to explore the pleasures that all humans had known. I doubt that anyone wanted to supervise that. I had to put up with it though...all I could do was sit back and watch this god-like being seduce me in the worst way.

Another time, I had to clean tables from my cooking class, while he had to wait for me to finish. He picked up a rag and started cleaning right beside me. The torture. He rolled up both of his sleeves to show his bare arms, and ever so lightly let his collar slide off of his shoulder for a brief second. I just couldnt take it after a while. As soon as he turned from all of the stroking of the tables, he propped himself up by his elbows off the edge of one. The teacher was gone, no one was in sight. I threw down the towel and walked over to him.

"Why the hell do you keep teasing me you damn rat?" I tried to hide my own arousal from my voice.

"I dont know what youre talking about, cat. I was simply trying to help you clean so we could get out of here faster. Thats all." He answered with a sly smirk.

"The fuck you werent. Admit it. You want me. You dont care about the boundaries, do you?" I tried to turn the tables around.

"No. Youre right I dont."

Within the next few seconds I found my body pressed against his overtop of the table. How I got there, well ask my passion. But inside of his mouth was all the more delectable as well as his neck. When I wasnt twisting tongues with him, he wouldnt keep quiet. Not at all. Id hear a range of different voices. They werent the voice of Yuki Sohma at all. And to top it all of, they werent voices of pain or anger. They were voices of pleasure. I had to stop. It wasnt going to happen. There was a chance that someone could see. I pulled back from his neck and looked at him.

"This aint happening. Someone would see." I told him.

"I dont care. Its not like weve got anything to lose right?" He pulled at my heart with his eyes.

"Not now. When theres absolutely no one to disturb us, we can."

"No."

Yuki pulled me back into his arms and kissed me all over. I did kiss him back, to satisfy him for the future time that we would have to once more wait for.

"Later."

He picked himself up off of the table and began to rebuckle his belt. I dont even remember him trying to take it off though. I guess in the heat of the moment, everything goes. I wasnt going to tease myself though. When I wanted to be with him, it would be a time where we could go all the way, not just to a certain point.

* * *

So I cant love you

Like I want to

We just cant do it

And its taking everything in me

I want to

You know I want to

Its just this one rule

And its keeping me from giving you my love

* * *

So Ill wait...until I can truly have you.

OKAY! Chapter 1 is done! Now what? Well of course in the next chapter there will be more recapping and maybe a lemon...? haha i love being a writer...!

from **iTS DESPERATi_0_N** with _Love_


End file.
